Bipolar power semiconductor components such as power IGBTs or power diodes, for example, have a—usually lightly doped—base zone that forms a pn junction with a further semiconductor zone. The component is turned off if the pn junction is reverse-biased by the application of a reverse voltage. In this case, there forms in the base zone a space charge zone which, proceeding from the pn junction, extends into the base zone all the further, the higher the reverse voltage present and the lower the doping of the base zone.
Such power semiconductor components are intended to have a high dynamic robustness, that is to say are intended to be able to turn off even high currents rapidly and reliably. They are intended to have a high static dielectric strength. The are intended also to be able to carry an avalanche current after an avalanche breakdown has occurred, without being destroyed in the process.